A Cinder Raven
by Shadow Spirit Song
Summary: A change of path for Cinderpaw, this new path will lead her to something completely different.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bluestar—blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle.

Deputy: Tigerclaw—big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

Medicine Cat: Yellowfang—old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face, formerly of ShadowClan.

Warriors:

Whitestorm—big white tom.

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe—sleek black-and-gray tabby tom.

Apprentice, Dustpaw

Longtail—pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Apprentice, Swiftpaw

Runningwind—swift tabby tom.

Willowpelt—very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

Mousefur—small dusky brown she-cat.

Fireheart—handsome ginger tom.

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Graystripe—long-haired solid gray tom.

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Apprentices:

Sandpaw—pale ginger she-cat.

Dustpaw—dark brown tabby tom.

Swiftpaw—black-and-white tom.

Cinderpaw—dark gray she-cat.

Brackenpaw—golden brown tabby tom.

Queens:

Frostfur—beautiful white coat and blue eyes.

Brindleface—pretty tabby.

Goldenflower—pale ginger coat.

Speckletail—pale tabby, and oldest nursery queen.

Elders:

Halftail—big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Smallear—gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in ThunderClan.

Patchpelt—small black-and-white tom.

One-eye—pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in ThunderClan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail—once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

ShadowClan

Leader: Nightpelt—old black tom.

Deputy: Cinderfur—thin gray tom.

Medicine Cat: Runningnose—gray-and-white tom.

Warriors:

Stumpytail—brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Wetfoot—gray tabby tom.

Apprentice, Oakpaw

Littlecloud—very small tabby tom.

Queens:

Dawncloud—small tabby.

Darkflower—black she-cat.

Tallpoppy—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

Elders:

Ashfur—thin gray tom.

WindClan

Leader: Tallstar—a black-and-white tom with a very long tail.

Deputy: Deadfoot—a black tom with a twisted paw.

Medicine cat: Barkface—a short-tailed brown tom.

Warriors:

Mudclaw—a mottled dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Webpaw

Tornear—a tabby tom.

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Onewhisker—a young brown tabby tom.

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Queens:

Ashfoot—a gray queen.

Morningflower—a tortoiseshell queen.

RiverClan

Leader: Crookedstar—a huge light-colored tabby tom with a twisted jaw.

Deputy: Leopardfur—unusually spotted golden tabby fur.

Medicine Cat: Mudfur—long-haired light brown tom.

Warriors:

Blackclaw—smoky black tom.

Apprentice, Heavypaw

Stonefur—a gray tom with battle scarred ears.

Apprentice, Shadepaw

Loudbelly—a dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Silverpaw

Silverstream—a pretty slender tabby.

Whiteclaw—a dark warrior.

Cats Outside of Clans

Smudge—plump, friendly black-and-white kitten that lives in a house at the edge of the forest.

Barley—black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest.

Brokenstar—long-haired dark brown tabby, formerly ShadowClan leader.

Blackfoot—large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy.

Clawface—battle-scarred brown tom.

Boulder—silver tabby tom.

Ravenpaw—sleek black with a white-tipped tail.

Princess—a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws—a kittypet.

Cloudkit—Princess's firstborn kit; a long-haired white tom.


	2. An Apprentice

Chapter one.

Cinderpaw couldn't wait. It was her first day of training and she was so excited. "Brackenpaw wake up!" she hissed softly. "Wake up! It's our first day of training!" Her brother remained unresponsive. "Brackenpaw!" she hissed again, this time poking the brown tom.

"What?" a grouchy meow came from her brother. "I was having the best dream. You and me were apprentices and" Brackenpaw seemed to fully awaken. "We are apprentices!" he said loudly. Dustpaw kicked him a heartbeat later.

"Shush! Let's go see if we can go training together!" she said softly. She leapt up from her soft, mossy nest and stretched. "Come on!" she said excitedly before leaving the den.

It felt strange to be coming out of her den and seeing a whole different angle of the camp. She saw that some of the warriors were already up. She bounded over to the fresh kill pile. She was just about to grab a finch to share with her brother when Whitestorm arrived. "Hello Cinderpaw." he said. "Would you wake Sandpaw for me? I wanted to get a head start today with her battle training. If you tell her all of that she shouldn't give you any problems." Cinderpaw nodded the finch dangling from her jaw as she approached the den.

She dropped the finch on her brother, who was coming out of the den. She then entered where her brother had just left. "Sandpaw!" she hissed poking the she-cat. "Sandpaw wake up, Whitestorm wants you for early battle training!" This woke Sandpaw. The ginger she-cat hurried out of the den.

Glad that she had done her task without being snapped at, Cinderpaw plopped down next to her brother. "Hey!" she said. "You ate the whole finch! We were going to share that, you mousebrain!"

"Oops." Mumbled Brackenpaw through a mouth full of feathers. Cinderpaw sighed and went back to the fresh kill pile. This time she chose a juicy looking vole. Once again plopping down beside her brother she began to eat her prey. Brackenpaw just watched.

Cinderpaw spotted a fiery form coming their way. She looked up and instantly saw that it was her mentor, Fireheart. Behind him a bit was her brother's mentor, Graystripe. "Are we training together?" she asked as soon as they got close enough to hear.

Fireheart shook his head. "No we're going to show you the territory separately today." the young warrior said.

Cinderpaw was slightly disappointed. She had really wanted to go through this with her brother. Oh well. She stood up. "Can we go now?" Cinderpaw asked. Fireheart looked at her and nodded. "Yay!" Cinderpaw raced out of camp.

Author's Note: Yes I know this is short but it is only the introduction. Thanks to my beta Rayne, who keeps changing her name. Rayne says hi! Please review!


End file.
